zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)|Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)]] vs. Zant Two evil villians. Both affecting the world of Hyrule in a whole new way. Zant sends Twilight to over come the land of Hyrule. And Ganondorf, well, we all know what he does, but if you don't. He tries to overcome Hyrule and wants to control it. Both have tyes with the Mirror of Twilight. Zant destroyed the Mirror of Twilight and Ganondorf was banished into the Sacred Realm, which was entered through the Mirror of Twilight. second suggestion, might not be good --'Jazzi BassJapas' 01:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Too one sided. Sorry, Jazzi. The 01:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah I agree with TM. But TM please don't think this proves anything.'-- C2' / 01:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh, it might be fun to see if (TP) Ganondorf gets beat by the much awesomer Zant. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I dont usually like fights of characters from the same game. And this isn't that great anyway. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Very interesting.. But still minion vs. leader (or vise-versa...) ''Super'' duh... '' '' 01:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections that aren't true of any LoZ villain only occur because they're in the same game. -'''Isdrakthül 01:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep Neutral Meep Meep (talk) 02:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : What Meep said. -'Minish Link' 02:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Midna vs. Tetra Okay, stop me if this has been done before. I was thinking about my Linebeck vs. Byrne connections and realized that they also apply to Tetra and Midna. They also share the connection that they are revealed to be princesses during the events of the game. -'Isdrakthül' 01:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Connection-wise it's decent. Gut reaction-wise I don't like it.'-- C2' / 01:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I kind of agree with CC here. And for the life of me I can't tell you what it is... --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : IDK... Super duh... '' '' 01:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Midna may or may not have a landslide victory, but I still like this fight. The 01:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it and want it and stuff. --AuronKaizer ' 01:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Meeps a fan Meep Meep (talk) 02:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I liek. Nice job Drakky. -'Minish Link 02:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I may need to ultimately change my vote. There is just something right now that doesn't feel right. And I cant put my finger on it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Deku Toad vs. Derazoru Two slug like characters that are green. They both try to land on Link during the battle. Also, they only appear once in each game they appear in. Super duh... '' '' 01:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Connections are too few and too much of a stretch. The fight ain't interesting neither. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : If a connection is that they are green then well............ ehh...........-- C2' / 01:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Should I oppose this for the same reason you opposed the one below? I won't. And this is probably the only chance we will ever have to get FS in the ToC. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:47, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Toad does not equal slug. -'Isdrakthül' 01:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like thisMeep Meep (talk) 02:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Uninteresting and not enough connections. -'Minish Link' 02:12, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ingo vs. Zant Wuzznt going to suggest this week so I could back sum1 Elses. But they said they arent suggesting. So here. These two are power hungry. They think they can rule something better than any1 else. Then with the help of Ganondorf, they are given this power. They take control. Then Link bests them. They lose power and fear Ganondorf. I know people r gonna give me the Zant will win rason to oppose. I really think Ingo is a popular character though and may hold up. =]. just vote ppl.--Ingo the great (talk) 01:33, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Like it.'-- C2' / 01:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Haha, this is conflict-of-interest and you know it. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I thought it over... So original that it is neutral (see old vote in ()'s) {oppose}}: I am voting oppose because of the one-sidedness. (whoa... that is a real word...) 'Super' ''duh... '' '' 01:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : The above is near impossible to please. This is good and I agree this may be more fair then some will originally assume. It may also not though. Either way, I like this one. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't know, the connections are there, but it does kinda seem one-sided. J-man Zelda Fan 01:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : MEEP. YES. I LOVE THIS. Meep Meep (talk) 02:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. Unique and great connections. -'Minish Link' 02:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. -'Isdrakthül' 02:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Purlo vs. Tingle ok I know its a bit onesided but it might work. They both wear green suits with pointy hats, both love money and both run mini games. DmerkaGU10 02:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : One sided in favor of who? The guy who appears in 80 games but a lot of people hate. Or the other one who people dont really hate that much but is only in one game? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:15, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Nice.'-- C2' / 02:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : High neutral. I may change to support later, but at the moment it seems a bit obvious. -'Isdrakthül' 02:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I might hate Tingle so much I would like to beat him in the head with a mace dislike Tingle, these connections do work!--[[User:Pie145|'Pie']][[User talk:Pie145|'145']] Comments Temple of Courage